Is There a Woogy in the House?
Is There a Woogy in the House? is the 15th episode of the first season and the 15th episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe's fear of the Woogyman amuses Prue and Piper, until an earthquake releases a shadow demon. Phoebe under the control of the Woogyman tries to kill Prue and Piper, who must find a way to rescue Phoebe and get rid of the Woogyman. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Beings Magical Beings *'The Woogyman' *'Penny Halliwell' Mortals *'Gasman -' a repairman working in San Francisco. He was a very tall, good-natured man who was hired by Piper Halliwell to check out a "gas leak" in the house. In the basement, the gasman studied a crack in the concrete floor and inadvertently released the Woogyman, who then possessed him. Under the influence of the shadow demon, he tricked Phoebe Halliwell into entering the basement, where she too was possessed. The gasman later tried to kill Piper in the kitchen, but Phoebe hit him across the head with a baseball bat, knocking him unconscious. He was then taken off to the hospital with a head injury. *'Josh' *'Beth Whittlesey' *'Claire Pryce' *'Neighbor Joe' *'Neighbor Paul' Music Zavelow House by Owsley Magical Notes 'Spells' This spell was taught to the sisters in the form of a bedtime story by their grandmother, however Phoebe Halliwell was the only one to remember it. After the Shadow reawakened - shortly after the Charmed Ones had gained their powers - Phoebe then added this spell to the book for future generations. Woogyman Spell :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight, :Return to dark where shadows dwell, :You can not have this Halliwell! :Now go away and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis' *'Molecular Immobilization' *'Premonition' *'Power Granting ' *'Possession' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Conjuration' *'Transformation' *'Voice Manipulation' *'Shielding ' Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *The title of the episode is a reference to the saying, 'Is There a Doctor in the House?'. *This is the first appearance of Jennifer Rhodes as "Grams". *The Professor says that the Manor was destroyed and reconstructed in 1906; Prue says that her great-grandparents moved in at that time. *It's revealed that the address to the Manor is 1329 Prescott Street. *For this episode only, Phoebe gains the power to conjure, the ability to think of an object and make it appear in your possession. Notably, when Cole is possessed by the Source, he possessed the same power with the same black smoke effect. Students in Magic School in Season 6 also possess this power. Also, Nanta, a demon in Mr. & Mrs. Witch has it. *The sisters learn about the Nexus. *In this episode, we learn that Phoebe was the only one out of the three sisters born in the Halliwell Manor. *This is the first episode where evil had taken control of the manor. *This the second episode of Charmed where one of the sisters have turned evil, the first being in The Wendigo, where Piper turned into the creature. *While Prue and Piper are mapping the pentagram, Piper places the marker showing the manor at the corner of Turk Blvd. and Laguna St. *Piper places the marker showing fire at the Potrero Recreation Center, Wood at Embarcadero Plaza, and the marker for Metal at Mountain Lake Park. *This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. *This is the first time that one of the Charmed Ones (Phoebe) adds a spell to the Book of Shadows. *When the Professor and Josh are leaving, you can clearly see two stagehands opening the door to the front of the Mansion. *After she was five years old, Phoebe didn't set foot in the basement for 18 years until this episode. *At the start of the episode Prue says that everything will be fine until "the house blows up". Indeed this is true at the end of season 8. *Also Prue believed that should Phoebe gain a new power it would be "premonition-esque" when in fact her next power was levitation. *While the Nexus returns in later episodes and is refered to sometimes as The Shadow, the Woogyman only returns in Witch Trial, due to Abraxas. However, the Woogyman Spell is used multiple times to banish the Nexus' power from demons. The Woogyman and the Nexus are finally destroyed in "Something Wicca This Way Goes?", when Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquish the demon Zankou, using the spell to Banish a Suxen. Glitches * When the gasman is possessed by the Woogy, you see two tendrils of black smoke attach themselves to the gasman's nostrils, when the Woogy enters his body through his nose, yet in the next shot the Woogy only goes up one nostril rather than two. * At the very start of the episode, the vase falls and breaks on the floor but we later see Prue put the flowers in the vase again. * In the episode The Fourth Sister, when Piper uses her power against a witch possessed by a demon, the demon freezes but the witch does not. In this episode, however, both Phoebe and the demon freeze when Piper uses her power in the same way. * When Piper and Prue are drawing on the map they use metal, fire, earth, water, and wood which are actually the taoist elements. The Wiccan elements are Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit. * Claire hands Prue a list of guests for the evening, saying that they are all important clients to Bucklands and that Professor Whittlesey is at the top of the list. However, at the time there was only one guest for the dinner party. References to other movies,books,mythology,etc.. Prue: Would that be the Phoebe Jeebies? This is a reference to the phrase of a scared feeling - the "Heebie Jeebies" Phoebe: My name is Phoebe. I'll be your cruise director this evening. This is a reference to the famous TV series "The Love Boat" - a show which Charmed's executive producer Aaron Spelling also produced. Title: Is There A Woogy In The House? This is a reference to the saying, "Is there a doctor in the house?". Gallery General 01x15_Earthquake.gif| 01x15_-_Telekinesis.gif| PhoebePennyWoogyman.gif| PhoebeBat.jpg| Sm_16043.jpg| ManorPentagram.jpg| Piperischockedbytheforcefield.jpg| Woogyman.jpg| WoogyMain.jpg| Episode stills 115a.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: There you go Grams. (She straightens up a picture of Grams.) Earthquakes give me the jeebies. :Prue: Would that be the Phoebe Jeebies? :Phoebe: Oh, you know. It’s the comedy stylings of Prue Halliwell. :Piper: You’re the only Halliwell that actually likes earthquakes. :Prue: I don’t like them, but I don’t go running through the house naked screaming "run for your life" either. :Phoebe: Okay. That is such an exaggeration. I was wearing slippers. :Piper: (Hangs up the phone, looks at her list and someone takes the last bottle of wine.) Excuse me, that’s ... :Josh : Callara Jensen, ’93. Last bottle. :Piper: Mine. Um, look, why don’t you try this. (She picks up a different bottle of wine.) It’s got a real brusque flavour, good nose, great vintage, it’s probably better than the Callara. :Josh : I’m impressed. But why do you want it so bad? :Piper: Because it’s got a great body. Look, I’m making Coq au Vin and I need that bottle more than you do. :Josh : Look, I’m sorry, but I’ve already been to three wine stores, lunch break is long over and I was told that this was the bottle to get. :Piper: Told? :Josh : Well, the woman who recommended this grew up in a vineyard and she does know how to choose wine. :Piper: Yeah, well I grew up in a house with two sisters and I know how to do this. (She freezes him.) I can’t. I can’t use my powers for personal gain. But – but, it’s not really personal gain exactly. Uh, damn! You can keep the wine. (She leaves and the guy unfreezes.) :Phoebe: It’s okay, it’s okay. :Piper: I thought he was gonna kill me. I didn’t even have a chance to freeze him. Where’d you get the bat? :Phoebe: I don’t know, it just sort of appeared. :Piper: What do you mean it appeared? Like you opened a closet and found it? Or appeared like you thought bat and there it was? :Phoebe: Yeah, door number two. I can’t explain it, but something weird happened to me down in the... :Piper: What? Phoebe, spill. How’d you make the bat materialize? :Phoebe: Safety first, witchcraft later. We gotta call 911. :Piper: Look, Phoebe. He's going into the basement. Alone. :Phoebe: Don't even start. :Prue: What if, dare I say it, the bogeyman gets him? :Piper: I believe Phoebe pronounced it "Woogyman." Or was that just the buck teeth? International Titles *'French:' Possession *'Czech:' Máme v domě bubáka? (Do We Have a Bogey in the House?) *'Slovak:' Woogyman *'Italian:' L'uomo nero (The Boogeyman) *'Polish:' Czy w tym domu jest Straszydło? (Is the Bogeyman in This House?) *'Spanish:' ¿Hay un cuco en la casa? (Is There a Woogy in the House?) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿Hay un fantasma en casa? (Is There a phantom in the House?) *'Hungarian:' A mumus (The Bogeyman) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''Segredos da Mansão ''(Secrets of the Manor) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Há um Monstro na Mansão? (''Is There a Monster in the Manor?) *'Russian:' Tenʹ v podvale (The Shadow in the Basement) *'Finnish:' Kellarissa asuu mörkö (Bogeyman Lives in the Basement) *'German:' Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann? (Who's Afraid of the Bogeyman?) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1